niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Poris
Summer Poris I have been owned by Newfoundland dogs for 11 years. My first Newfoundland was Milliron's Flying Yogi CD DD WRD CGC TDI. Yogi was also championship pointed. My next Newfoundland is Blue Heaven's Sequoia Gigantea CD WRD DD CGC. I was the handler for all titles. I am now starting to work and show ThreePonds Sugar Magnolia at Dark Star. I am a partner water and draft test Judge and am currently chairing my 7th consecutive Regional Specialty, with an entry well over 200. I am on the Board of directors of the Newfoundland Club of Northern California, also past president and vice president. I am the agent for the incorporation of NCNC as a 501 © 4, and Newfoundland Health and Rescue, a 501 © 3. I was the chairman for the NCA Quorum Issues committee in 2005, and now am on the NCA Newf Novelties, Awards, and International Liaison committees. I am a self employed Artist and always donate items to club, regional and national raffles. I have chaired, stewarded and worked on the committee's of multiple Water/Draft/CGC Tests, Award Picnic's, health clinic's, National Specialties, and especially, Public Educational events. For the 2005 National I was the Ways and Means, Consignment, post order and fund raising chair and brought in more than $70,000.00. It is also a personal endeavor of mine to try and acquire funding for Newfoundland Health and Rescue every month, as rescue never stops. I will attend meetings, contribute to mail/teleconferance meetings, and serve on committees and be an active and contributing member of the Board, if elected. TWO ISSUES FACING NCA: I have been thinking about this. Everyone has different answers to this question. Are there so many problems that a laundry list is needed? Or should there be more of a concerted effort to single out problems, explore them, and with all our might, fix ‘em. I know where my interests lay, in public education, rescue, working, and most importantly, getting things done. So first would be, while I know its being worked on, is educating the public on what Newfoundland “NOT�? to buy. I have been working on this for three years. I think the NCA should loosen up its purse strings and mount a massive public campaign on buying “only�? puppies out of CHIC parents, with a sledgehammer approach to the reasons for temperament, type, and breeding to the standard. The most important problem with the breed are new and continuing health problems. I believe a great deal of attention is being paid to this problem by NCA committee’s and dedicated interested members, but not the membership at large, and certainly not by nonmember breeders and most Newfoundland owners. Almost every non affiliated person I have met, and talked to over the past 10 years did little or no research on the breeder they bought the dog from, new little or nothing about the historical and continuing health issues facing the breed, had nothing to do with their regional club, did no working, obedience, or showing with their dog, have never had their dogs hearts checked, or cystinuria cleared and didn’t seem to understand the concept of regular grooming. I’m not kidding, it’s a jungle out there. We need to be more proactive about the majority of Newfoundland owners and buyers when it comes to health issues. The pamphlet “the Newfoundland and You�? has not been revised since 1999. It needs to be revised with a lot more information about health issues and, of course, on what Newfoundland “NOT�? to buy.